Rima, the new cross dresser?
by Myriad Ace
Summary: The once 6th-grade guardians are now in middle school. Kukai and Utau also accompanied them there. But, where's Rima? Can you find her? -smirk- They didn't know that there will be another cross dresser in the family. The title said it all...
1. The birth of a new shugo tama

**Sakura-chan**: Ohayo! This is my first Story! I hope you like it.

**Rima:** What's with the title?

**Nagi:** Wow rima-chan! I can't believe you'll copy me being a cross dresser!

**Rima:** It wasn't on purpose!

**Sakura-chan**: Ahem.. Who'll disclaim?

**Rhythm**: Sakura-chan doesn't own shugo chara 'cause she's Filipino!

**Kusukusu**: kusukusukusu

Nagi's POV

Tomorrow's the first day of middle school. This school is a bit far so we'll sleep in dorms which are a part of the school. Speaking of _we_, the whole gang is here. Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Kuukai, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, me and our charas. Oops… almost everyone. As you can see, Rima-chan is not here. I'm so saaad about it. TT ^TT. Anyway, now I'm here in the wonderful dorm waiting for my room mate.

Rima's POV

As you know I'm a bit late in my new college, Sakura Academy. You'll know me here as "Maro", which is a boy of course. I bet you'll ask why….

_Flashback_

"_Rima.I'm __so __sorry __but __they __said __that __the __slots __for __girls __are __full,"__Mom __said_

"_But __mom, __all __my __friends __especially __Nagi __will __be __there!"_

"_I __know __sweety, __so __you __must __do __what __you __can __do __to __go __to __that __school"_

"_Yeah"_

_End of flash back_

As you can see, I have to cross dress to study here in this school. I still couldn't believe I would copy purple-head just to study in this school! Now, I'm about to go in this door and see who'll my room mate would be.

Nagi's POV

By this time, I'm watching a comedy show( which rima-chan likes) then…

~Ding-Dong~

_This __might __be __my __room __mate._I thought.

When I opened the door there stood the shortest guy(as tall as Rima) I ever seen. He has dark purple hair which is almost black, midnight-blue eyes and arms that are long as Rima's. "May I come in?" _OMG__he__spoke_! "S-sure."

"Don't be shy talk to me straight! Anyway my name's Maro and REMEMBER IT!"

He said that while glaring at me.

Rima's POV

When the stupid door opened, I was so shocked because my room mate is NAGI! Of course I would say something so, "May I come in?" Then I saw those brown eyes are staring at me. So, I gave him a warning then shot him the scariest glare I ever done. I saw him gulp (which means he's afraid). Inside me, I felt that I was victorious then Rhythm and Temari came out and mumbled to purple-head that they feel a presence of a shugo chara on me. Of course I didn't move and just stare blankly so that they won't suspect me on having a shugo chara. Oh! I forgot to tell you that I told Kusukusu not to speak or move in my bag so they won't suspect me. Of course, I introduced myself and he did to. I asked him where my room is and put all my things there. After minutes, purple-head called me to eat dinner. Then we went to bed. Him only of course, Kusukusu came out and talked and talked and talked and laughed. Then we went to sleep.

~The next day~

Still Rima's POV

I woke up with a bang on my door. I quickly put my wig and contacts incase he'll go inside. He said that we're about to eat and ready ourselves 'cause our class starts at 7:00. For Pete's Sake! Why too early? This is off my schedule! Anyway, I got up so he won't suspect me. While I put up my covers I saw something strange. I picked it up and… Eh? A SHUGO TAMA!

**Sakura**: Gomen too short. I promise to write a long one on the next chappie!

**Nagi****&** **Rima**: R&R!


	2. Meeting a new frie er rival

**Sakura-chan: Um… It's like I didn't updated for about a trillion years ago! Gomenasai.**

**Mitsuki-chan: Sakura-chan doesn't own shugo chara! **

_After finishing breakfast and all the things you do before you go to school, "Rima" a.k.a "Maro" and Nagi are now walking in the hallway to the garden where all of their friends are waiting. Nagi's soooo excited to tell the rest about his new friend, Maro's thinking about his new shugo tama and Yaya has a surprise._

Nagi's POV

We're now in the garden where we planned to be. My friends are staring at Maro curiously. _Maybe __it's __time._ "Hi guys! Meet my new friend and room mate, Maro!"

"Hi! So you're Maro nice to meet you," Amu-chan said in her cool and spicy way.

"Yaya wants to tell you that Yaya has a new friend, meet Himetamori Sakura!"

Himetamori Sakura? So, Yaya also have a new friend to introduce. Anyway, this Himetamori Sakura has shining purple hair that's tied up into two ponytails. She also have two twinkling amber eyes. Hey, wait a minute! BROWN EYES? PURPLE HAIR? Why I also have those! -_-'

Sakura's POV

I went to this "Maro" guy and shook hands with him while saying hello. He said hello back while glaring at me. I got annoyed and shot him back a glare. By this time, we're now enemies. I called him "Short devil" while he called me "Purple-annoyance". Um… this is fun. And we're now going to our respective classrooms.

~at lunch~

I can't believe this! For most of my classes I have "Short devil" as my seat mate!

Oops… I said it out loud. "Oh, believe it," He replied. "Whatever".

_It looks like Sakura and Maro are now good "buddies". They keep fighting and annoying each other. _

Maro's POV

Um….I can say this is a fun day. With "Purple-annoyance" here I feel like fighting with Nagi again. Now I'm in my room thinking about my new shugo tama. ( You can see the description later.) "Or, thinking about Nagi! Kusukusukusu" (I think you now know who said that….). "O-Of course n-not." I hate stuttering. "Eh! Really". Grrrrr! "KUSUKUSU!" Oops…

Nagi's P.O.V

"KUSUKUSU!" That's what I heard from Maro's room. I quickly went to his room and tried to open it, but unfortunately, it's locked. So in a polite way… "Maro, pardon me but did you say Kusukusu?" Silence. "Um.. Yes… Sorry did I bother you? I just wanted to try it 'cause… It has a nice and funny sound right? Kusuksu." Then he laughed. "Well then, good night."

Rima's P.O.V

Whew. That was close…

**Sakura-chan: YAY! 2nd chappie finished!**

**Mitsuki-chan: Ahem. Don't you forget something?**

**Sakura-chan: What? R&R!**

**Mitsuki-chan: No. **

**Sakura-chan: What? Oh! Maro's egg is color blue with a notes and balls on it.**

**Mitsuki-chan: …. **

**Nagi: …**

**Sakura-chan: R and R!**

**Rima: Whatever. And I think I'll be the one to apologize because the chapter's tooshort.**

**Sakura-chan: oh, thanks. By the way, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Mitsuki-chan: R&R**


	3. Ken the shugo chara pt1:How it all began

Chapter 3: Ken the Shugo Chara pt 1: How it all began

**Disclaimer: Don't own Shugo chara**

~Rima's P.O.V~ (When Rima is in disguise it's in Maro's P.O.V)

Dear Diary,

You won't believe at the events that happened today! First of all, my other shugo tama hatched! His Japanese (Of course! We're in Japan…) name means strong and physically active. He's wearing the same outfit as Rhythm's it is just red and orange. Well, the hair style is the same too just red with a few strands of orange. Even his eyes are red! He's cool, I should say.I was just disappointed at the reason why he was born. He said that he was born because of me "boyish" attitude and my wish to be good in sports. Yeah right! Right now he's playing with Kusukusu. Want to know what happened?

flashback (Maro's P.O.V. That means Rima is in a disguise) 

I supposed to like Gym class but now, I REALLY HATE IT!

(100%) Grr! Our teacher told us to run 20 LAPS around the SCHOOL! I can't believe it! Teachers are not supposed to torture students you know. I just want to curse in front of his face. Grr! The girls are just so lucky, they just did 1 LAP! Before starting, we already complained. Oops… correction, I'm the only one who complained. Then he said many explanations as stupid as he is. I knew it, I really knew it! Copying purple-head as a cross dresser is STUPID! I was about to complain again when…

"GO!"

What, I ain't finished! Ugh… I have no choice but to run!

~After 2 and a half laps…~

That's it! I can't stand it any longer. I-I'm tired (completely stopped). Purple-headed freak just seemed worried. So, he turned back and our "conversation that almost revealed my identity" started…

"Um… Maro are you okay?"

Ugh… First the teacher now him! I would definitely bite someone's head off!

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME ANYWAY? YOU'RE SUCH A PURPLE-HEADED FREAK!" I screamed. Oops… I accidentally said it in 'Rima's' voice.

"Purple-Headed Freak? And isn't that voice…Wait, are you-"

I quickly cut his sentence. "NO! I-I'm Maro a-and that's all. A-and… um…that voice is just…" Ugh! I hate stuttering.

"What?"

"I-I'll just tell you later. Now GO! GO! GO! You wouldn't want to have detention do you?"

"No…"

"As I said, GO!'

Good thing he quickly went away… But, not good for me. I'll definitely be in the dog house! If I was good in sports… If I was good in sports… I want to be good in sports! Then I started running again (Well, I guess just jogging 'cause I'm tired) _Want to have a boost? _Huh, who's that? _Well, do you want to be first? _But I can't! I'm last in line. _As I said, DO YOU FREAKING WANT TO BE FIRST! _"Yes!" I screamed. _Then, Character Change!_ Red angel wings (not that cliché) popped on my shoes and I ran faster and faster and FASTER! I had beaten purple-headed freak! Yesh! But, I still can't believe it. I never ran this fast before. Then in a blink of an eye, I was finished.

"Mmm… Maro-kun was the one who complained but he's the first to finish! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Anyway, let's congratulate him," the teacher said. Then as expected, everybody congratulated me.

end of flashback

…

…

…

-blink,blink-

Okay… I take the thing that I said about the 'disappointment thingy'. Anyway, I kept thinking about my shugo tama during class. I ain't even listening to the teacher! I can also sense that that purple-head doesn't keep his eyes off me. Maybe he's still thinking about the 'Rima's Voice' incident. Oh my gosh… I forgot! What would I tell him when he already asked me? –sigh- I can think of something later.

_As Rima was relaxing on her __chair, there came a knock on the door._

Knock-Knock

_Kusukusu quickly hid herself, Ken unsured of what to do hid behind Rima's _

_mug and Rima quickly put on her wig and contacts then she let her guest in…_

-Maro's P.O.V-

"So, why are you here?"

"Just came to ask you about your 'female voice' a while ago," he replied.

C-crap! The killer question that I was avoiding came!

"Um…"

What should I do?

-Ken's P.O.V-

Oh no! Maro doesn't know what to do. I need to help him! But the again, what should I do?Out of confusion, I accidentally pushed the mug.

CRASH!

Oops…

-Kusukusu's P.O.V-

After the suspicious knock, I quickly hid outside Rima's er… Maro's dorm room by the windowsill. Good thing there's these flower pots so I can hide very well.

After a minute or so, I heard something.

CRASH!

Well, curiosity killed me so I took a quick peek and guess what I saw. Rima's precious mug on the floor that's shattered into a million pieces and Ken standing there with a guilty look on his face. Oh Ken, you're definitely dead. Kusukusukusukusu.

-Maro's P.O.V-

CRASH!

What the? I turned around and saw my mug that Amu gave me as a good luck charm broken on the cold and hard floor. Who the heck did this? One name came to my mind… "KEN!" I shouted. "Ken, Ken who?" Fujisaki asked. Great, I completely forgot that he's here! "Ken my fucking shugo chara that broke my mug!" I replied. "Wait you have a shugo chara? When?" Purple-head replied with a surprise look on his face. Cute… Wait, what am I thinking? He's NOT CUTE! –sigh- I might as well answer his question.

flashback

It's lunchtime. A couple of hours passed since that incident. Did that just happen? Did I character change? Maybe it's just my imagination. "What the heck are you thinking? Of course it's real!" In front of me I saw my shugo tama glowing. "What the?"I accidentally exclaimed. Then it hatched. My shugo tama hatched. Out came a shugo chara which introduced himself as Ken. Oh my gosh… I have my second shugo chara!

**Sakura: Finished! Sorry for having a very late update…**

**Rima: Why at the end? You should have said it at the beginning! What's your reason?**

**Sakura: Nothin' at all. –sings the Lazy Song-**

**Mitsuki: -gasps- No it can't be the **_**Lazy**_**rinitis Mono**_**song**_**bia virus!**

**Kirishima: What the heck?**

**Mitsuki: As I said, a virus! Quick everyone cover your ears!**

**All: -covers their ears-**

**Rima: Why would I? That virus doesn't even exis- (sings the Lazy Song)**

**Nagi: No way! Rima-chan has the virus!**

**Rima and Sakura: Today I don't feel like doing anything… I just wanna read and review!**

**Yuki: Okay, R&R?**


	4. Ken da shugo chara pt2:Me,crossdresser?

Chapter 4: Ken the Shugo Chara pt 2: I'm a crossdresser!

**Yuki:YO!**

**Miku: Oi!**

**Sakura: ^^**

**Kirishima: Sakura doesn't own Shugo Chara or she'll make us wear ballerina tutus as uniforms!**

**Minna: -le gasp-**

* * *

><p>~Rima's P.O.V~<p>

No way… I definitely didn't do it… I can't believe this…. Oh my… I freaking told purple-headed freak that I'm a… cross dresser! "But Rima, you _are_ a cross dresser! Kusukusukusukusu," my mind-reading shugo chara, Kusukusu, said. "Yeah, she's really right _man,_" my devil shugo chara, Ken, pointed out. "You _are_ cross dressing as Maro ya' know." That Ken… "First of all, don't call me _man _because I'm a girl. Second, don't use that accent _y__'__all __know_ that that freaks me out _man_," I explained. The way they look at me creep me out. After the red angel wings vanished, I realized that Ken character changed with me! "You, freaking shugo chara!" I screamed while hearing a thud at the other room. "Oww," a certain purple head said.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah…. This was a short one. A very ,very short one. Don't blame me! Someone is giving me death threats so I really need to update. Btw, there would be three parts of Ken the shugo chara. I promise to upload a much longer chapter! R and R <strong>


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**SORRY! I know, know, it has been a hundred years since I updated! To start, I was busy doing our projects and stuff. Not to mention that the tests are a week away! I NEED TO STUDY! Sorry for the late update. I decided to rewrite Chapter 1 and 2 because I think they're not that good. I'm still working on it though. Anyway, I'll update maybe in a week or so. Thanks for the reviews ppl!**


End file.
